sundrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Places of Interest
BE ADVISED*** ALL OF THIS IS OUT OF DATE INFORMATION Second Wind Inn A refuge to weary travelers by the wayside, this inn provides shelter and a meeting place for adventurers to share gossip and merchandise. Jack Calico runs the Inn, and his former adventuring companion Otto keeps it clear of any trouble. While odd things have certainly been known to happen at the Inn and its surrounding areas, don't be discouraged. This is the place to be if you wish to meet fellow adventures and future companions. It also leads to the Sharahan Hills, an excellent place for beginning adventurers to start earning some money on goblin bounties. Druid Glade The Grove is a place of power with influence over the wilds of Sundren. The primal aspects of the grove (Strength, Temper, Alertness, Joy, and Grace) act as two way conduits between the wilds and the grove. Through his communion with the aspects, the Keeper can both perceive what is happening within the wilds, and act to influence it. Nes'Anah, the Peace of the Grove, exerts a calming influence over these proceedings so that conflict does not develop between the aspects, and so that the Keeper's fierce protectiveness of the wilds does not cause him to take extreme action. Exigo Trading Post The trading post forms a hub for the commercial activities of the Exigo within Sundren. Not only is it a place where appropriately licensed merchants can operate, but it also serves as a transit point for goods from the Syndicate's farming and resource extraction operations. The post is usually busy with the activities of merchants, farmers, and a myriad of others who either supply or purchase from this large and diverse organization. It also leads to the crossroads or Shar's Abbadon. Exigo Expedition Camp When the Exigo Syndicate arrived in Sundren, they came seeking the newly discovered ore Sundrite. Thus, this base is an outpost to the Sharahan Hills, known to be rich in Sundrite ore. Shar's Abbadon There exists a path from the Exigo Trading Post that speaks of destruction and despair. This road leads to Shar's Abbadon. A desolate crater, this is the sight of the fateful battle between adventurers of the Realm and the priest of Talona over the mysterious artifact, Genum's Cube. The Cube actually possessed an avatar of Shar, and in the act of its destruction blew a crater nearly a half mile deep into the earth. The entire area is a null magic zone, causing any spell functions to fail. Rumor has it that strange shadow creatures make their home in the Abbadon, attacking any who come near. Gate of the Sunderer When Mundus first discovered Sundren there was no land passage into it, the valley was sealed off by a solid ring of mountains. For four years he tried to discover one but met with no success. The solution decided upon was to break down one of the mountains, and a group of red wizards were hired to make a passage with the raw power of magic. The mountain was broken, the act of Sundering the ranges made all that came after possible and gave the land, and this gate, their names. The gate of the Sunderer is a testament to this act, set within the passage created by the Red Wizards. The gate is vital to Sundren, being the only land access that does not require scaling the treacherous ranges which circle the land. Mirakus Post This long-standing outpost doesn't see much action, it was built to serve as a defense for the western region of Sundren. Due to many natural barriers though, it is considered nearly impossible to even reach the outpost from the coast, making any kind of invasion outside of Sundren from this region a joke. The Post's commander is Talin Fenris; a low ranking but loyal member of the Red Blades. A Red Blades Guild hall is located here, the only other existing in Sundren City. It is here that many Red Blade members seek to train and hone their skills in the tranquil surroundings of the Post. Additionally, the presence of the Red Blades there is a further deterrent for any kind of attack on the post. During its hundred year standing in the region, Mirakus Post has only been attacked once by the Mossclaw Alliance from Viridale. The orcs were slaughtered in the foolish and uncoordinated effort and their losses were so heavy that they were nearly completely wiped out. However, in recent times the Post was attacked and taken over by Banite allied forces. They struck suddenly, and with little warning, decimating the once peaceful stand. However, a small group of adventurers aided by the Warden of Wrath, Dain Tornbrook, took back the fort under the dead of night. They fought through a veritable horde of enemies and the Warden's blade purified the area, preventing the dead from raising again. Necropolis In this vast memorial, the remains of nearly five generations of Sundarians are housed. A group of necromancer cultists identifying themselves "The Dark Advent" had taken up residence upon the once holy ground, until they were replaced by the cultists of Myrkul. Now the Polis is overrun with Myrkul priests and undead, serving just as dangerous a threat (if not more so) than the Advent. Sharahan Hills These goblin infested hills are believed to be rich with mithral and iron. The spittlefist tribe, unaware of this recently fled from Mossdale and settled here. With them, they took their tendencies though and have begun looting and pillaging nearby farmsteads. Both the militia and the Exigo Synidcate would pay well to see this area purged. Veritas Keep The Veritas' keep was a well guarded secret until recently, when a group of scouts stumbled upon the gate hidden amongst the mountains. Since then, it has been under constant barrage by the Sundarian Legion, who hope to be rid of the rebellion. Viridale Forest While not as treacherous as its sister forest, Mossdale, the Viridale forest houses the Mossclaw alliance that similarly plague the guardsmen defending the edges. Beyond the brutes though, it's believed that far more deadly creatures reign in the deepest regions of this secluded forest. Rumor has it that vampires stalk the forest at night, catching their victims unawares. Ixis Island The newly discovered Ixis Island is a lush tropical rain forest far off the coast of Sundren proper. Don't let the warm water and white sand fool you. Within the dense undergrowth there are dangers and adventures that make any trip to this island a possible one-way ticket. Arbiter's Stand The brave forces of the 12th Legion stand in the way of the hordes of Bloodmaim Orcs that threaten the valley's safety. They successfully patrol the Mossdale forest and block any and all intrusions into Sundren land. It is the sight of many fateful battles, some sung, most not. This fort is the wall against the tide of overwhelming evil and destruction that threatens Sundren.